The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie IV: The Cloonbob Saga
The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie IV: The Cloonbob Saga (also known as SpongeBob SquarePants 4 or simply IV) is a 2023 animated feature based off the SpongeBob SquarePants television series. Viacom fast-tracked development of The Cloonbob Saga after the box office and critical success of the previous film, Battle of the Fireworks. Due to scheduling conflicts involving his role on Clarence, Tom Kenny decided not to reprise his role as SpongeBob; instead, Joel Schumacher, director of the film, cast George Clooney as SpongeBob. This replacement caused a major rewrite of the plot; following the rewrite, the majority of the SpongeBob cast was replaced with cast members of Batman and Robin. Plot "SpongeBob" and friends decide to sing a musical. They get critically panned and decide to team up to destroy critics. For the plot of the film, please visit this page '' Cast * George Clooney as SpongeBob SquarePants, Narrator, Retro Batman * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star-lin * Chris O'Donnell as Patrick Star * Pat Hingle as Mr. Krabs * Jesse Eisenberg as Alexander Luthor * Micheal Gough as Plankton, Fred My Leg * Uma Thurman as Sandy Cheeks * Adam Sandler as Jervis Tech * Rob Schneider as Debbie the Seahorse * Arnold Schwarzenegger as King Neptune * Johnny Depp as Tim Burton * Amy Adams as Plot Device * Tony Stark as Iron Man * Bucky McBadBat as The WInter Soldier * Toby McGuire as Emo Deadpool * Perry White as Obligatory Diversity Casting (fat/walrus) * Val Kilmer as Burger King Spokesman (paid in whoppers) * Kakarot as Wholesale Carrot Cake (price $2.99) * Joel Schumacher as George Clooney's Nipples * Micheal Shannon as Zod's Snapped Neck * Jim Cummings as The Abominable Snowman * Donkey Kong as King Kong * John Glover as Squidward Tentacles * Jason Gastrow as videogamedunkey * Vinny Pizzapasta as himself * Charles Martinet as Waluigi * Shrek as Swamp Owner #1 * Jon Jafari as JonTron * Ben Affleck as Batman * Brandon Routh (in a salmon suit) as Superman Music Shirley Walker from Batman: The Animated Series was asked to do the music, but declined, stating that "this project is absolute garbage". Instead, Smash Mouth was brought in to do all the music in the movie this time. As an additional source of music, Clancy Brown was brought in to beatbox a few scenes when Smash Mouth could not attend the office due to an issue involving onions and ogres. The soundtrack for the movie was released on February 29th, 2023. The soundtrack did not feature any Smash Mouth songs and only had five beatboxing tracks by Clancy Brown. Nonetheless, the soundtrack was critically acclaimed for being better than Batman v Superman's. Promotional Tie-Ins As guerilla marketing for the film, Val Kilmer posed as a downtown Newark Burger King restaurant. In addition, Adam West reprised his role as Catman at a local ASPCA shelter, but was arrested for trying to seduce the animals. Joel Schumacher paid his bail and then seduced him as payment. As a publicity stunt, Chris O'Donnell posed as a live action Patrick Star, but ended up resigning "because I want my own Patrick solo movie". Joel Schumacher then offered O'Donnell a role in his upcoming film, Casting Couch Cuties: Naughty Nautical Edition. O'Donnell has publicly stated that he is "mulling the offer over". Shrek took time off from filming Warcraft: The Prequel to Shrek, to visit fans at Paramount Studios. Fans welcomed him with pitchforks, open arms, and waffles. Shrek handed those who attended personalized greeting cards, sprayed with onion cologne, a new fragrance, in conjunction with Eddie Murphy's corpse. JonTron attended Comic-Con and told everybody that he doesn't like goblins; he was later killed by a group of goblins because of his racist remarks. Waluigi then gave him mouth to mouth resuscitation, with the aid of the clarinet prop. DVD A DVD release, titled "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie IV: The Cloonbob Saga: Dawn of Justice: Ultimate Edition and Knuckles Featuring Dante from the Devil May Cry series" was released on November 11, 2023. It featured less bonus features than Battle of the Fireworks, but included the entire SpongeBob series, and Zack Snyder's original 11-hour cut of Batman v Superman. A non-extras DVD was released 50 years later. Reception "If there's anybody watching this, that... let's say, loved Battle of the Fireworks, and went into The Cloonbob Saga with great anticipation, if I've disappointed them in any way, then I really don't want to apologize." -Joel Schumacher's statement regarding reviews Critical response Critics panned SpongeBob SquarePants 4, citing falsities with the script and promotional tie-ins, as well as for being too cynical and honest. "I'm pretty sure that Burger King bathroom had a striking resemblance to former Batman star Val Kilmer...... I attempted to contact him, but I got only one response from his lawyer, citing that he was too busy posing as a Slovakian diner in Chicago," -Micheal Keaton "Too mean spirited.....where were muh morals? Nickelodeon NEEDS TO DIE." -Mr. Enter, Pickled Nips "MY ADULT PARTY CARTOON WAS TEN BILLION TIMES BETTER," -John K. "Two thumbs down," -some guy moving Roger Ebert's corpse "Where were the quips?" -The Russo brothers "At least it isn't Hack Snyder..." Rotten Tomatoes, 45% "WALUIGI'S FINEST WORK!" -Waluigi "Too many Warcraft connections........ too Shrek for my dreck," Puss in Boots "Oh brother, THIS GUY STINKS!" - Fish from "Squirrel Jokes" "''Wouldn't even watch this for a Klondike Bar." - TheSponge231 "I discovered this after watching 24. Why?" - The Imperial Ghost If I rate this five stars will you really give me one hundred dollars? - PolarKey, a homeless person Category:Movies Category:2015 Movies Category:2015 Category:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (series) Category:Films